My one and only brother
by sathreal
Summary: Harry and his younger brother Danny are separated after their parents are killed11 years later harry is still grieving and Dannys surrogate parents die in a freak accident that gives him ghoast powers. how will they react when they meet at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

James and Lilly Potter smiled down at their young 3 year old son Harry who was at the moment making faces at his new baby brother Danny who cooed happily and grasped his brothers fingers.

"looky mummy he grab my finger!" Harry squealed excitedly.

"thats our boys." James said with a smile as he looked up from his newspaper. Lilly knelt down by her two sons and ruffled harry's black hair and planting a kiss on Danny's head which had a darker raven black turf of hair. "harry is looking just like you every day dear." Lilly proclaimed proudly to her husband.

"yes and I see Danny has inherited your looks." James said amused. "I must say i have always wondered how you would look as a boy and now I will know."

"James." Lilly explained but than laughed despite it all. After all she knew that He would grow into being a fine young man and she and james both knew this..what they didn't know however was that neither would live to see them grow a day older.

The dark lord came only hours later. he slaughter Lilly and James Potter without mercy without a second thought. He stepped over Lillys dead body and stared dispassionately down at the two babies in the crib. The Older boy held tightly to his crying distraught baby brother. Harry glared up at this intruder. "Don't touch my baby bwrother." Harry demanded.

"You are not one to make demands now die." Voldemort hissed and with a wave of his wand he said the death curse. Harry covered his brother not unlike his mother did to the both of them earlier. A light surrounded them and to his surprise the bad man disappeared.

Harry felt sleepy and laid down next to his startled brother. Danny couldn't comprehend what just happened. In his 3 month old brain everything was all mixed up. He curled himself closer into his brother and began to whimper.

...

Serias Black still couldn't believe that his dear old friends were dead but yet here they were. He looked over to where Hagred stood cuddling the still sleeping Harry. Sirius himself held onto a still whimpering Danny. "Hagred let me keep them." he pleaded. "I am harry's godfather and I am sure Remus would like to see his godson more. Please.. don't give them to those wretched people. they don't even like our kind."

"I am sorry Sirius I promised that I would bring em to him besides you are being accused of treachery. They will never let you keep neither." Hagred said apologetically.

"I am sorry Hagred but I can't allow you to take Danny to them. He is just a baby. Harry is strong and will be able to handle them but Danny is defenseless." With that being said he apperated away leaving a surprised Hagred behind.

...

Sirius clutched the baby tightly as he glanced at his surroundings relieved. hopefully here in America they would be safe. that safe feeling left as quickl as it came for at that moment some death eaters came. Clutching Danny close he ran with all his might. he knew he couldn' outrun them forever. thinking quick he hid Danny in a bush outside a nearby house and changed into a dog. He ran with all his might into an ally hiding successfully from them.

...

Hearing a commotion Maddie stepped out of the house and looked around curiously. Her 2 year old daughter Jazz clung fearfully to her mother's pant leg. She let go however when she spotted something in the bush. Cautiously she stepped near the bush and peeked. Her eyes lit up however when she saw a raven haired baby stare up at her with happy blue eyes. "Momma there is a baby!" Jazz squealed as she clumsily lifted the baby up and showed Maddie.

"Oh my." maddie said surprised. she gingerly took the baby from her daughter and it cooed upon seeing Her and began to suck on her fingers hungrily.

...

Sirius was surprised to see Danny being held by muggles but at the same time relieved. they seemed like a nice family. with a wave of his magic wand he magically made the boys birth certificate appear inside the blanket in a place where this muggle woman would be sure to find it. They could take care of danny for now. At least than he would be sure that they were safe to make extra sure. He would tell Remies. After all he would want to know where his own godson was.

...

Maddie found the certificate and smiled. "Well Danny what do you say we find you something to eat." SHe asked lovingly as she carried the happy baby into the house.

...

meanwhile somewhere in England the Dursleys woke up to a nasty surprise. There on their doorstep was a sleepy Harry potter clutching a note adressed to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat on a swing starring blankly at one of his school books. He couldn't really concentrate at the moment. He had this unnerving feeling that something ... ominous was going to happen but he just couldn't quite place what it is. However he knew that It was something serious and it wasn't just because his cursed scar was hurting.. his scar that he got trying to save his dear lost brother. He looked up and cringed inwardly as he watched a young teen push a younger boy around on the merry go round. He always did wonder how life would of been different if he had grown up with his younger brother. Had his brother lived.. He was awoken from his meloncholy thoughts by the site of his dreadful cousin Duddly.

The tall porky teen was 15 just like Harry only you would of never guessed by the way the bully acted. "Hey Potter mopping again like the emo you really are?" the fat boy asked nastily. "Crying for your mum and wittle brother." He taunted.

Harry glared at Duddly but didn't say anything.

"I hear you whining like the baby you really are everynight." the porky bully continued. "ooh brother I am sorry." He mocked. "I am ever so sorry."

Harry's eyes flashed and he growled at his cousin causing them all to laugh. In a split second he took his wand out and aimed it at Duddlys neck causing him to freeze. "Never talk about my family ever." Harry warned.

"It's not my fault they are dead!" Duddly spat quickly. Harry lowered his wand and Duddly let go with a shove. He wasn't worth it. he knew that if he didn't cool it soon he would end up using his magic and get expeled and He couldn't afford that.

So he turned and stalked away stealing once last glance at the brother still playing peacefully on the playground. Thoughts of what ifs swarmed in his brain distracting him momentarily from the uncomming dementors.

...

12 year old Danny groand as he ran from Dash the school bully. Why did he he do to make Dash upset this time? He silently wondered. Unable to run any faster he ducks into a trash can hopping it would shield him from his on coming punishment. However he knew it was in vain when he felt a hand pull him gruffly out and winced as he felt Dash slam him into a locker. "Oh well here starts out another day." He joked moridly as he tried to figure a way out of this mess.

Fortunenly for him the owner of the locker came and opened it not even 10 minutes later. A pettie goth girl was indeed surprised to find her locker inhabited by another person. She watched silently as the Danny fell out flat on his face. "America is certainly a strange place indeed." The girl stated flatly as she helped Danny up.

Sorry..I didn't mean to get pushed into your locker." Danny said sheepishly. The raven haired girl laughed at Dannys disheveled appearance. "Its ok. My name is Sam. I am a new exchange student here from England." She said introducing herself.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "England huh.. you don't sound english." He said nervously.

"Sillly I wasn't born there I just spent most of my youth there is all. I will actually be going back to my private school in a couple weeks." She explained.

"Oh.." He said disappointed. "My name is Danny Fenton...I umm grew up here."

"cool want to show me around?" Sam asked coyly. Danny dumbly nodded and started to show her around.

later at the Nasty Burger Danny got the nerve to ask her why she asked to hang out with him. She looked at him funny and asked why she wouldn't.

"It's just most don't exactly like to hang out with me..I am not exactly normal." He admitted reluctantly.

"No one is really normal." Sam said with a frown. "I may not know you well but you seem like an ok kid to me besides you look like one of my cousins friends from back home." She admitted.

"OH really?" Danny asked carefully. He didn't want to sound too interested or eager. however he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had family in England. He knew that he was an 'abanded' baby. His parents had never kept him in the dark in how they found him with only birth certificate and a blanket. They had always considered him to be a blessing. After they had his sister Jazz they had found out they couldn't have anymore kids..and than when Jazz was 2 they found him in their bushes and adopted him a week later. Even though he was gratful that the Fentons had found him..he always did feel hurt that his birth family left him behind and it always did bug him that he had this sinking feeling that someone out there was waiting for him

Sam noticed his change in mood but dismissed it. "Yea my cousin Hermione is friends with this boy named Harry Potter..are you related to any potters?" She asked curiously.

"I..honestly don't know." He admitted. "I was adopted when I was just a baby so.." He drifted off in thought.. He had a grainy image of a small boy laughing in front oh him "Danny say my name." the boy pleaded merrily. Danny shook his head trying to get the image out of his head. This boy had been haunting him in his dreams for some time now.

"Oh.. I am sorry to hear that Danny." Sam said with a frown.

"Eh it's ok I never really knew them so it doesn't matter my parents are kinda cool you will have to meet them sometime." Danny said with a small smile.

"For sure i would love to." Sam said as she took a sip of her soda. "How about today?"  
Danny frowned at that. "No today wont work..my parents are working on an experiment and will be extremely busy."

"ooh what are the making?" Sam asked intrigued.

Danny debated whether or not it would be wise to tell this girl exactly what it was but figured it would be best not to beat around the bush. "My parents are ghost hunters..they are making a portal to the ghost zone as they like to call it."

Sam's eyes flashed in anger when he said that but quickly composed herself. "Hunt as in kill them?" She asked thinly.

"Um...well they haven't ever really caught one so I don't really know." He said with a laugh. "They aren't the greatest ones out there..in fact.. My sister Jazz doesn't even think they exist."

"Do you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um..well I don't know.. i haven't seen one yet but i have had so many crazy things happen that it would seem hypocritical not to believe in it." He said nervously.

"Crazy things..like what?" Sam asked interested.

"Oh it's nothing important.. just things like..having a cookie float over to me..when I really wanted one...or things exploding randomly in the house..My parents think I am possessed by a ghost." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Or maybe you are wizard." Sam stated and Danny didn't know if she was crazy or just joking so he just laughed.

"Yea.. and maybe I fly around on a broomstick and eat snails." He said sarcastically. "Anyways I better get home my parents are going to freak if i am out too late." he said offhandedly.

"Yea." Sam said softly."So Tomorrow I come over to your house?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely. Im sure my parents would be glad to meet you." Danny said kindly as he waved goodbye.

Sam never got to meet his parents in fact he wasn't even to come to school the next day. For that night the Fenton house blew up thanks to the Portal mysteriously exploding. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton died instantly.

Jazz felt as as if her very flesh was burning off her as she scrawled into Danny's room. She knew that there was a good chance that he wasn't even alive anymore. His room was after all right above the lab where the portal once laid. However she had to try. Her brother was everything to her.

_8 year old danny sat gloomily on the couch starring blankly at the tv. His raven hair as messy as usual and hung over his blue eyes. Jazz glanced over at the tv and saw that it was fading in and out and to make matters worse there was snow falling on his head. "He must really be depressed." jazz thought worriedly. She sat beside him and ruffled his hair. "Did mom and Dad try and exorcise you again?" she prompted. to which he smiled sadly but still shook his head. _

_"Not this time for once they let me be. No..I was just thinking of well you know...my other family." Danny explained tearfully._

_"Oh I see. YOu know Danny its understandable that you feel this sense of abandonment but you know that no matter what the reason for you being left on out doorstep you were obviously loved. happy babys with a big appetite like yours were never neglected." She said kindly causing Danny to smile hesitantly. The snow above him slowed down to a standstill. _

_"Also I am thankful that you are in my life. I can't imagine this family without you. You are the only person I can see being my brother and I love you." She said warmly as she gave him a big hug. He squeezed back and the tv stopped flickering and went to its original station on the history channel._

_"What about my ... issues? You love me even though I cause strange things to happen?" He asked nervously causing the tv to flicker again;_

_"Danny while I admit that alot of strange things happen around you, I don't think or love you any less. Trust me on this no matter what I will always be there for you." She promised._

Present.

She found a shivering Danny hidding fearfully in the closet. Somehow the fire hadn't even touched him. Another strange thing about him was that his once raven hair was now as white as snow and his eyes were green and glowing. She tried not to dwell on his changed features and more on saving him.

"danny." she called out weakly. He looked up at her and backed further back into the closet. the sight of his dying sister nearly putting him into hysterics. "Danny I know you are scared but we need to get you out of here." she said urgently as she put a blanket over her brother and picked him up despite how weak she was. She used all over her remaining strength to carry her brother out of the house. She set her frantic brother down and began to look him over to see if he was ok. She was relieved to not only find that nothing seemed to be seriously wrong with him but also his hair and eyes were back to their normal colors she dismissed the earlier site as her being delusional.

All her strength finally left her and she fell to the ground and gasped for her last breath. Danny used his blanket to try and put out the flames on her but it was too late. She died only moments later with a grateful smile on her face. She was in all honestly ok with dying. All that matters was that her brother was safe and sound. Danny cried as he held her lifeless corpse tightly and the firemen had to pry him off her.

...

Harry couldn't believe that he almost got kicked out of Hogwarts because he used his wand in self defense. He was grateful that Dumbledore was able to convince them otherwise. Also he was able to not only catch up with his friends and god father but also meet other new people. It seemed that everyone was there.. well everyone except for Remus Lupin.. Which he had found strange since his own girlfriend was there.

"Where is Professor Lupin?" harry asked curiously.

"I heard that he had to go pick someone up." Ron said thoughtfully. "Some kid from another country."

"America Ron." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Oh how do you know?" Ron asked surprised.

"My cousin Samantha saw him not even an hour ago said he was looking for a prospective student named Danny Fenton. It's tragic really...his parents just died and now he has no family left just like you Harry." Hermione said ruefully.

"what year is he going into?" Harry asked curiously.

"well he is 12 so I imagine year 2." Hermione said tapping her chin. "We should befriend him..I am sure he could use a friend."

"Hermione...We are year five...wouldn't that be awkward?" Ron stated reluctantly causing Hermione to wack him. "Ron you need to be more sensitive." SHe warned. "You will be his friend and you will like it."

"You know ...my brother's name was Danny...well Daniel but we always called him Danny." Harry said deep in memory. "He would be 12 too."

"I am sorry about your brother." Ron said as he patted his friends back.

"eh it's ok..I mean the past is the past." He lied as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Look don't mind me. We got stuff to do like.. get ready for school.. lots of school stuff to buy." He said as he trailed off.. suddenly uncomfortable.

...

Danny sat on a bench outside the courtroom as a couple people argued and talked over what his fate would be. He still couldn't believe that his only family was gone. After a couple minutes a tall scruffy brown haired man walked out looking victorious. He walked confidently over to Danny and held out his hand. "Hello Danny, you may not remember me but..I am remus Lupin your god father." He said with a smile introducing himself.

Danny didn't move from his spot or take his hand. only gazed skeptically up at the scarred man. "Mom and Dad never mentioned you Nor did my sister jazz." He said narrowly.

"Danny..your adopted parents never knew me..your birth parents are the ones that made me your god father." He stated smoothly.

Danny's jaw dropped it. "My birth Parents... you know my birth parents!" He asked quietly.

"Knew them Danny knew them." Remus corrected. "Danny they ..passed away a long time ago the day you disapeared..but that story is for another day."

"Well Danny we better get your stuff for school."

"School...but i thought i already had all my things.." he said uncertainly.

"You are transferring to a private school in England. " Remus said trying to sound cheerful for his godson. "Why England and not here?"

"Danny...England is where you were born. It's where your brother lives." Remus replied as they walked down the street. Danny found himself stop in his tracks. He had a brother?

"What was..my last name?" He asked nervously..."What is.. my brother's name...?"

Remus smiled at the young boys interest as he tapped on a wall which separated revealing an ally. Danny stepped back stunned. "What..?" He asked speechlessly.

"We need to pick up your school things and Diagon Ally is the best place to go." Lupus informed the startled boy.

"Where is... Diangon ally exactly.. i have never heard of it.." Danny said dubbously.

"In london of course." he stopped seeing Danny's confused expression. "Danny..i know this is a lot to take in...but you are a wizard Danny.. both you and your brother Harry are.. which reminds me..You are registered under your previous last name. Potter."

"Noo... way... this must be a joke." Danny said in disbelief his eyes flashed green momentarily which Lupis quickly took note of but didn't mention to his god son.

...

Harry and his two friends walked casually around Diagon ally. They already had all the things they needed and were really just there to kill time. They were distracted from their thoughts by when they heard a crash of glass. They turned and saw a young raven haired boy apologizing profusely to the pet store owner. "I am sorry.. I don't know how that happened.." He said frantically.

"Look just take your kitten and go."the owner said with a sigh as she handed the boy a white kitten that mewed and purred happily once it was in his hands.

"But.. I didn't..." The boy stuttered. " i never said.."

"Look Spectral choose you now take her and leave before you break another snake cage." the lady ordered and closed the door with a huff.

Curious Harry and the others walked over to see if the nervous boy needed help. however when Ron went to touch the boy..The boy yelped and jumped back starring nervously at the three. Spectral hissed in annoyance as she was squeezed by her new master. "Ddd..on..t ttouch me." The boy stammered.

"whoa.. calm down kid we are here to help." Ron said holding his hands up defensively. "You seemed lost."

"I am." He admitted. "I kinda got separated from my God Father..and in the process of looking for him.. i have gotten kicked out of several stores for breaking things... I am kinda a klutz.." he stammered. "Although.. i did get a free kitten." he added optimistically. as he held up the white kitten. "Apparently her name is Spectral." He said with a smiled cutely as he began to cuddle it.

"Yes well what does your god father look like?" Hermione asked sweetly. She found the boy to be completely adorable strangely familiar even. The boy opened his mouth to speak but than a too well known voice called out to him.

"Danny where are you hurry up we still have to get your spell books." the voice of Remus called out. the frail boy now known as Danny smiled wide.

"Never mind i can hear him. thanks anyways." He said shyly. "Um.. I better go now." He said sheepishly and waved farewell to them as he hurried away to catch up with his god father. They watched open mouthes as Danny happily held up the kitten for Remus to see. Remus smiled softly and ruffled the boys hair before gently leading him into the bookstore.

"Bloody hell.. so that must be the boy He went to get.."Ron realized. "And his own god son no less.. I guess that would make sense." He said with a whistle.

"There was something familiar about that boy.." Harry said thoughtfully. "I feel like i know him from somewhere..."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny nervously stood by his godfather and eyed the train apprehensively. "Don't worry Danny you will do just fine. If you need to talk or anything just send me an owl alright." Remus said as he ruffled the kid's hair bringing a small smile to the pale boys face. "Now go make me proud."

Danny smiled halfheartedly and got on the train. He was still nervous about this whole idea of going to a magic school in a whole different country. Another thing that was making him nervous was that his body has been acting funny lately. Sometimes when he wasn't paying attention his body would go through solid objects or he would no longer have a grip on something. Just the other day he had accidentally set the fridge on fire when some strange green matter came out of his hand. He wasn't a brainiac or anything but he was sure this wasn't normal..even for a wizard.

He kept walking through the compartments till he came across an empty one. He set Spectral down on the ground and closed the door. Once he was sure it was closed tightly he laid down and closed his eyes hoping to sleep the trip away. Spectral jumped on him and curled up on his chest. Danny smiled sweetly and petted his cat. "I guess this will be an adventure for both of us huh Spec?" he asked not even bothering to open his eyes.

* * *

Harry and Ron were bored on the train so they decided to walk around in search for the new kid. He finally reached one of the last compartments and found the boy fast asleep shivering in a curled up ball. His face was contorted in fear.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I think he is having a nightmare." Hermione said worriedly."Poor kid and he is cold." She added. "Ron go into my suitcase and bring me a blanket." She ordered and with a nod and an adoring look he left.

"No..brother..." the boy murmured. "Don't leave me." Hermione tutted as she tried to comfort him by combing her fingers through his hair. a few moments Ron came back with the blanket which Hermione promptly covered the boy with. The boy stopped shivering and relaxed as Hermione continued to comb her fingers through his hair. Soon he quieted completely and a small smile crept onto his face.

Harry felt an unexplainable sense of protectiveness for this boy. He felt that he had to do everything in his power to protect this kid. To help qualtch the feeling he took off his jacket and folded it up for the kid to use as a pillow.

* * *

Danny awoke feeling warm and and comfortable. He stretched his body out still not even bothering to open his eyes. He felt something fall off him and cracked his eyes open to see a fluffy blanket fall off him. Strange.. he didn't have a blanket last he checked. He glanced over to see those three kids from a couple days ago. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat up. He disorentedly looked around his compartment still half asleep.

The three kids looked at him and smiled. "Nice nap?" the red haired boy asked absentmindedly. Danny nodded with a yawn.. "Umm Hi." he said unsure.

"We thought you could use some company hope you don't mind." Hermione said warmly.

"Um no i don't.. its kinda nice since I don't really know anyone..or little less.. how this whole wizard thing works..Well my god father kinda told me.. but.." He trailed off realizing he was rambling. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I am sorry I kinda... go on.. like this when i get nervous. I don't even know your names.."

Harry felt bad for the kid.. he was clearly the shy type and when a shy kid was pushed into a stressful and confusing situation.. well its not easy for them. He better ease the kid's nerves."hey it's no problem we don't mind." he assured.

"Yea I am Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." She said introducing herself and Ron who nodded.

Danny smiled weakly and looked expectantly at Harry. It was only than that he noticed Harry's lightning shaped scar and gasped. He had one just like that on his side. He tried to look away as to not be rude but it was hard. Harry noticed the Kid starring however and smiled none the less. "Looking at my scar?" Harry asked knowingly.

Danny didn't say anything just stared. "I got it when I was three trying to save my baby brother from a man named voldermort." Harry said sadly. "My name is Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand for the kid to take but Danny didn't hold his hand out..rather he nervously pulled up his shirt to reveal his own Lightning shaped scar that was just below his ribcage. "My name is Daniel Potter..but you can just call me Danny." He said shyly looking the other way hoping his deduction wasn't wrong.

Harry started to feel light headed as his eyes went from where the scar was to the boys face. Already he could see the baby face in the kid's own face. "Brother..?" he asked hopefully.

Danny nodded weakly. "Yea..its me." Danny's blue eyes began cry and he couldn't take it anymore. After years of wondering.. of feeling so lost and being haunted by those dreams.. He had finally found what he was looking for. Family. He tearfully grabbed onto his big brother who was already almost a foot taller than him and held onto him with his life and he cried.

harry found his own eyes watering slightly but he held it back and tried to look strong for his own grieving little brother. He would have to be strong for him. He whispered nonsensical reassuring words to his long lost brother all the while silently vowing to protect him with his whole being..Voldemort wasn't going to separate them again.

Review please.. it keeps me going


	4. Chapter 4

i guess... i will update... review for me?

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts went uneventful. Harry and Danny spent their time catching up on lost times.. talking about their likes and dislikes and growing up with mortals, and even how Danny suffered from anemia and had to take medication for it. However Danny for the most part seemed to be hidding something but as to what Harry couldn't quite tell. Danny knew that he should probably tell his brother about his new..issue..but he just felt too much like a freak for it.. so he decided it would keep it a secret for now.

"To think..that this whole time you were alive and well in America." Harry commented wistfully. "11 years...we were only oceans apart huh?"

Danny looked up thoughtfully as he scratched his white kittens fur. "Well.. i don't rightly know.. I have a D in geography." He admitted causing the other three to laugh. "I don't really see whats so funny." he said cluelessly.

"While I admit you don't have to take any..muggle classes you may still need a tutor." Harry admitted with a laugh. "Hermione is the top of our class and I am sure she wont mind helping you." he said pointing to Hermione who nodded.

"Why not..I already tutoring Ron in every single one of his classes..Why last year I had to do some extra tutoring in his human history and mystical monsters class." Hermione said with a sigh as Ron looked sheepish.

"but..Ron.. I thought you were having a B in both classes all year?" Harry asked confused causing Ron's face to redden even more.

"Oh... you must be mistaken.. I was only able to pull up my owls because of Hermione's excellent Tutoring." Ron said with a nervous laugh. Hermione eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

They were interupted by a oddly dressed Blonde girl."Oh i am sorry if I am interrupting..I was looking for a ghost." the girl apologized. The others looked at her funny except Danny who seemed to shrink in his seat. "Why..um..would you think there are ghosts in here?" Danny asked nervously.

"OOh.. no reason really I just thought I sensed one was all." the girl said blandly. "My name is Luna Lovegood." She added offhandedly. "well.. I suppose I shall go now.. see you all later." and with that she left with a thoughtful look on her face.

"That girl is a bit strange.." Ron said flatly.

"Luna lovegood is a 4th year from Ravenclaw..She is oddly enough one of the best in her class." Hermione informed them.

"How do you know her?" Harry asked dumbfounded

"Oh she is good friends with my cousin Samantha Manson who is also in Ravenclaw." SHe answered absentmindedly.

Danny's eyes lit up at that comment. "Is she a goth girl?" he asked hopefully.

"Why..yes.. i suppose you could say that..is kinda.."Hermione answered thoughtfully. "Why have you meet her?"

"Yes..She was at my school as an exchange student." Danny said as he smiled brightly. "Is she going to be coming to school here too?" he asked hopefully.

"Well..she will be rejoining the school in a week yes however she wished to go to a normal school for a bit..you know as a break." hermione said with a laugh. "While..i admit that you seem like the complete opposite of her.. I could see if she would like to see you when she gets back." She offered

Danny blushed and hid embarrassedly behind his big brother who smiled wide at his own brothers expense. Eh just like when he was a baby. He was always dependent and Shy. It's good to know somethings never change. Harry thought thankfully as he wrapped an arm around his brother.

* * *

Everyone was curious by the raven haired kid that seemed to cling fearfully to The infamous Harry more curious still was the protectiveness that Harry Seemed to have over the kid. A brotherly sense of protection that is seen too few.

The mystery however was soon solved when Dumbledore called out the mystery kid's name for his placement. "Daniel Potter Year two please come forward so that we may place you in a house." The head master asked with a soft smile. With an Encouraging nod from his brother he slowly walked over to the headmaster avoiding eye contact with anyone else.

Dumbledore gestured for him to sit down and placed a big mangy hat on him. Danny made a face as it was placed on him but said nothing. He hid his eyes behind his black bangs as they flashed green and he hoped no one noticed.

_my what a secretive young boy._

Danny nearly jumped in his seat at the voice..was he now hearing things? he wondered as he shivered not from cold..but from his sensitivity to al the ghosts around him..these ghosts they unnerved him.

_Why are you afraid of yourself boy? _the voice asked humourously. _ you should at least tell your brother..he would understand but why should it matter to me what you do? all that matters to me is what house to put you in._

Danny remained silent throughout the whole thing. Unsure of what to say or think. He hoped that this would get over soon enough. He hated it when people stared at him..oh how he hated it. He just wanted to go and sit down again with his brother.

_You really love your brother.. You have an unnatural bond with him.. I imagine you wouldnt want to part with him now that you jsut got him back..._

_Yet despite this codependency.. I sense a future full of wonderful..and horrible things. You will do great things no doubt..Also a sense of loyalty is deep in you. You will do anything for a friend or family member. ..I guess considering everything you belong in..."_ Griffendor!" the voice announced out loud to which the griffendor table clapped enthusiastically.

With a red face he hurried back to his brother and sat down next to him. "Welcome to the house brother." Harry congratulated proudly. "now i can keep a eye on you." he joked. Danny however didn't respond he only gulped as he noticed that his hands were now invisible. Thinking quick he sat on them hoping that they would go unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had in truth ben looking forward to this year. It was his 5th year which meant alot more responsabiites..also he had his brother to raise now. However all hopes of a good year seemed to slip away with the arrival of Professor Umbridge. The portly old fashioned woman was a tyrant and a delusional one at that. SHe continued to deny that Voldemort was back but Harry knew...Yes Harry knew the truth. He saw the dark lord rise from the dead..He saw Pettigrew Kill Cedric. How that woman infuriated him.. not that much else didn't infuriate him as of lately. He couldn't explain it but he was feeling rather moody and his scar had been hurting an awful lot lately. Fortunently he found he was able to mostly remain calm in his brothers presence which was a good thing because his brother was jittery enough. He could tell he was hiding something but as to what..he wasn't totally sure.

He at the moment really didn't have the time to think about it..He was no stuck in Umbridge's office waiting for her to come in. Apparently she didn't take too kindly to being contradicted. He didn't normally have violent thoughts about teachers...but if Umbridge were to mysteriously disappear one day.. he would be realived.

...

Professor Sybil Trelawney continued to lecture to the class as danny listened intently. He didn't want to screw up anymore and get on another teachers bad side. He was already on Snapes bad side and He had a feeling it wasn't just because he broke 3 maybe..5 or 12 beakers.

_Danny's Partner Ginny Weasley started cut up the flytrap roots needed for this one particular potion while Danny supervised the beaker which was boiling with the rest of the ingredients. However he started shiver as another ghost flew over him.. He hated how there were so many ghosts in this place. He couldn't walk 2 feet without shivering thanks to his new ghost sensitivity. He was so deep in thought about what he was going to do with his curse that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and the next thing he knew he tripped over a fallen beaker causing him to bump into a shelf fll of beakers. there was a crash and he did his best to guard himself. His body quickly became semi transparent and most of the beakers fell through him and broke.. however he did manage to get a few glass shards stuck in different parts of his body including his hands and left leg. Everyone turned in time to see the glass shatter...only one person noticed Danny's transparency but Ginny decided to mistake or trick of the eye. For now at least. _

_Danny blushed embarrassedly as he looked up only to eep when he looked up to see a very furious professor Snape. "My Potter 12 beakers in just one day. This is a new record for you." Snape commented dryly. _

_"Um...thanks?" Danny said unsure as he winced and tried to sit up._

_"That wasn't a complement Potter. I am deducting 100 points from griffendor for the beakers and another 50 for your stupidity that seems to as usual know no bounds." Snape said cruelly._

_"But.. thats not fair! Geeze you magical people are cruel!" Danny protested angrily as his eyes flashed red. Snape being face to face with him noticed and narrowed his eyes even more. "Another 15 points for using the Weasley twins's eye changing candy!" He added as an after thought. "Also lets not forget that you are a wizard too no matter how pathetic a wizard you maybe.. you are still one so lets not be a hypocrite ok." Snape said as he helped Danny up and dusted him off with a displeased eye. "Now go to the infirmary and get those cuts fixed if you keep getting hurt like this you will have even _more_ scars than that pompous brother of yours." He said as he shooed him away._

Yes.. that was it.. Danny annoyed him because his older brother must of done something to royally tick this guy of at some point. At least that's what Danny seemed to was at least on Trelaweny's good side..SHe eve told him that he was doing so well predicting other's demise that he was sure to get a high mark. Sure it was a bit creepy that all he ever seemed to see in the leaves were doom but eh His teacher was impressed as was a fellow classmate... Sam Manson from Ravenclaw. He chanced a look up from his tea leaves that he was working on with his friend Ginny to shyly glance up at the raven haired girl who was busy checking something over in her book. She was soo cool and pretty..There was definitely something about her that seemed to make him feel all happy inside. However he still has not been able to say more than 2 words with her.. What could he say? He just wasn't the much outgoing person out there.

He would ask his brother..but he didn't seem to be all that good with people either.. why just the other day he had yelled pointlessly at Ron Weasley who was Harry's best friend. Yes.. his brother seemed to have a horrible temper It almost made him nervous sometimes.. but he tried to overcome his nerves so he could be around his brother.. he knew after all in his heart that Harry would never hurt him and he usually trusted his instincts.. they have never harmed him yet.. well aside from that time he decided t take some cold medicine before bed onlyt o practily sleep through a lab accident that almost kills him only to leave him with freak powers that seem to only work when he didn't want them too.

He looked back to his tea cup only to see the leaves were shaped as a dog. He was surprised to see the leaves change into that of a skull.. "Hmm what does this mean? somebody's dog is going to die?" he wondered bemused. He glanced into Ginny's only to see hers was shaped as a rose and he laughed quietly. "So who is the lucky guy going to be?" He whispered teasingly to Ginny causing her to blush and punch him lightly in the shoulder. "Danny.." She said blushing. "Be quiet." she said gently shoving him away. "Do you want us to get in trouble?"

"Not really." danny laughed. "However.. I don't predict us getting in trouble in this class...well at least not today." He joked lightly as ginny laughed with him.

The Weasley's all really loved Daniel Potter. He was truly a nice and light hearted boy.. a bit shy and peculiar but lovable all the same. Fred and George have even gone as far as to involve him in some of their schemes. Which he would always willingly enjoy. one thing that seemed to peeve the twins however was that someone was uping them in practical jokes and even causing their own jokes to back fire on them and have now even went so far as to declare war against the mysterious student. Not that Danny minded.. in fact he was amused.

_Danny in ghost form watched observantly from high above as the twins set out a bowl of sweets with a note outside the griffondore dorm. "let's see what happens when This kid eats are specail chocolate ." fred said gleefully._

_"What makes you think he is going to eat it fred?" George asked curiously._

_"Because this guy is a real kid a master prankster but i kid none the less.. I can sense it.. and no kid can resist chocolate." Fred replied knowingly. _

_"Oh normally i can't" Danny thought inwirdly with a playful smile. once he was sure the twins were gone he took out a couple of the frogs and set them in the twin's clothes chest after he was done with that he put shaving cream on both of the twins's hands and tickled them both on the noses. He was however not finished yet he took another trap and set it up around the boys bed. the twins had a rude awaking when they found shaving cream to be all over their faces and even in their mouthes. when they tried to get up they some how found themselves hanging by a room upside by their feet. They both stared at each other dumfounded for a moment before the smiled wide and high fived each other. "Score 2 for prankster!" they said together._

Hmm maybe he should ask the twins for advice.. they did after all have more brains then they let on.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and his friends all sat up in his bedroom talking about the Umbridge problem. "How could they even think of covering this all up!" harry demanded furiously. "I know it is ridiculous Harry but what can we do? Its the ministry of of Magic we are talking about." Hermione Reminded.

"Yea...Even Dumbledore can't do anything about this situation." Ron added as he popped a candy into his mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"well what if...we taught the subject in secret?" Harry asked slyly.

"Oh Harry must you always go looking for trouble..Oh well i suppose I can't stop you.." Hermione said with a sigh as she played with her hair."BUt if you don't mind me are so persistent about this?"

"Well to be honest I am worried about Danny..he was never raised with magic..just like i was.. and I worry he wont have the skills to protect himself if i am not around..and well...with his magic being unstable like it is.. who knows what could happen."

"Your brothers...magic isn't that unstable.." Hermione said hesitantly.

"You blimey kidding? I heard he caused all of Umbridges cat cloaks to start fire when she was scolding him for being late for class." Ron snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter

"He can't help it and it's not funny..at all he was lucky umbridge was too angry to punish him for that." Harry scowled angrily.

"Besides Ron you shouldn't be talking even you sometimes have issues with your powers.. need i remind you how many wands you have went through in this past 5 years." hermione said as she whacked the back of his head. "All that Aside..While Danny most admitedly as issues with his magic...He is still relatively safe at Hogwarts." Hermione assured.

...

Danny couldn't help but protest as he felt himself turn upside down in thin air..normally he wouldn't mind it being half ghost and all..but this wasn't his doing nor was he foreseeing a way out of this. Nope.. Draco and his lackys from slytheran had decided it would be fun to use magic to suspend Danny upside down 20 feet into the air. He continued to protest as the bullies snickered. Great..he would take locker shoving over this any day.

"Ppp-pplease gettt muh-me ddoown." Danny stuttered but instead of complying the began to make him spin in circles causing him to get dizy to the point where his face was nearly turning green.

"How fast do you think we can spin Potter Jr. Before he chunks?" Draco inquired amused as he increased the speed of Danny's spinning.

Their little fun however was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They left Danny suspended upside once more as they fled the scene. Professor Mcgonigal only sighed as she spotted Danny in the air. Without saying a word she used her wand to gently lower the boy down. Still Feeling Dizzy he fell to the ground and began to retch onto the floor barely missing his teachers shoes. With a sympathetic frown she helped the boy up and supported him as he led the boy back to his corridor where his older brother was talking to Ginny. They both looked up surprised to see Danny's state. Harry took over for Mcgonigal and helped Danny sit down where he immeditantly retched over the chair again.

"What happened to my brother?" Harry Demanded.

"Mr. Potter it seems that your little brother has been victim to a immature prank by some students. I found him in a hallway over 20 feet in the air upside down. I suggest you get him some ginger ale and a bucket..He is going to need it." with that being said she left.

Harry quickly got those things and made sure that Danny drank the Ginger ale and was comfortable. Once he was sure that his brother was through being sick he handed the mostly full bucket to a house elf and began to soothingly rub Danny's back. "Who did this to you?" He asked angrily.

"Some Slytherans." Danny said horsely. His throat hurt from puking too much. Danny didn't even have to say which ones Harry already knew. "Have they picked on you before this?" harry demanded to which Danny nodded without hesitation. "Listen If they try to do anything to you again just let me know." harry said gently as he picked up his brother and carried him into his bed and tucked him in. "No brother of mine is going to get picked on by those low lives." harry growled as he gently brushed some hair out of his brother's eyes. Harry watched as his brother quickly drifted off to sleep, clearly exhausted from the events that happened. He curled up and frowned slightly in his sleep but soon his face relaxed and his body became lax.

Ginny smiled as she watched Harry continue to play with Danny's hair while the younger boy continued to sleep blissfully.


	7. Chapter 7

OOhh and now things are going to pick up!

Danny was glad to finally not have to wear his uniform. He could finally relax in his favorite baggy blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Another great thing about the holidays is that he didn't have to worry about homework. Not that he was doing it anyways...

_Flash back_

_Danny dodged the cloaked figures as he flew through the air_._ It was not his day. He had just finished fighting off a demented ghost dragon and dodging a handful of spears thrown by peeves.. how he hated peeves. Everyday it seemed like Peeves only goal was to make Danny's life miserable. It was coincidentally Peeves fault that he was now being chased by these dementers. He had been standing against a the stonewall outside invisible thanks to his ghostly powers. Just when it seemed like the idiots were going to pass him Peeves decided to announce his location. _

_So now here he was dodging blasts of lord knows what as he tried to find some safety. Eventually he floated through the inner walls of Hogwarts and was relived to find that they didn't follow him in. Hmm maybe they are scared of Umbridges pig face. He snickered at the thought as he glanced down at his ghostly outfit._

_He found that the outfit changed depending on his mood. This time it was black baggy jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a ever present D on his chest. This time silver. His once raven hair was of course white as it always was in his ghost form. He glanced up at a clock and cursed when he saw what time it was. "Oh...come on!" He moaned as he tugged on his hair. "I missed Transmutations. Mcgonigal is going to kill me!" Not that it mattered since he didn't do his report last night either.._

_end flash back_

Danny Watched as his brother his brothers friends practiced defense spells_. _They all seemed to be pretty serious about this magic stuff. Not that he really cared either way_._ Magic was neat and all..but if he really needed a quick fix he always in the end just used his ghost powers not that anyone really knew of them. Sides he really wasn't that good at magic. He was as Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers declared Unstable with Magic.

He looked up upon hearing his name being called_ and saw_ his brother standing over him_. "_I know this bores you little brother but what do you say we try out your patronis." Harry asked kindly with his hand out stretched.

"Um...well.. ok."_ Danny _stammered unsure as he took his brothers soft hands and stood up holding his wand tightly_._

Harry corrected his brothers hand so that Danny's hand was just so. "Now this is a pretty easy spell Danny just think of some of your happiest memories and say the that easy._" _harry encouraged gently. Danny nodded as Ron, Hermione, and her cousin sam turned to watch curiously.

"Expecto Patronum!" Danny intoned at that exact moment light shot and in the shape of a seemingly harmless house cat. Harmless that is until it bounded out and began to knock things over including some poor nearby oblivious students. Danny and Harry Cringed as they heard the sound of several vase's breaking. They were thankful that they were in a room that was sound proof.

Danny careful put his wand away and began to back away. "You know what..that was fun..I think I am going to get some cider and turn in for the day."

Harry only shook his head and gently grabbed Danny before he could escape further. "Well. i think that was enough for today. We will start this all up again after Christmas break." Harry announced to which everyone nodded and began to depart. "Well good job Danny sure you may of broke a few things..but good job none the less." Harry said with a smile as he and his friends led his little brother out and headed for the dining Hall.

...

Voldemort listened attentively as his minion Peter continued to tell of a mysterious ghost at hogwarts. .. A ghost that not only changed clothes but seemed to posses some intriguing powers. "Interesting.. so you are telling me that there is really a ghost that holds that much power? Most of the ghosts there seemed pretty weak to me.. and I dont remember hearing about any 12 year old s dying there recently..." Voldemort said thoughtfully.

"Master... I could be wrong.. but I don't rightly think this is a ghost.. well not entirely anyway.. I think it might be able to take human form.. which would explain its change in styles and such... even its hair is either longer or shorter sometimes." Peter groveled.

"You dont say.." the dark lord stated doubtfully.

"Sir.. and if i maybe so bold to add.. This..halfa..looks sorta like Harry Potters younger brother." Peter added.

"Well that is interesting indeed and something I would like investigated further." The dark lord said cruelly with a sneer."After all.. i never did like the potters dead..or alive."


	8. Chapter 8

Review please?

Danny felt sad despite the fact that Christmas was only a week away he still found himself incredibly depressed. He needed to be alone so not really caring one way or the other he went into ghost form and skipped the whole day to sit on the roof of the school. He always did enjoy watching the scenery plus.. it was also a good place to play his gamboy. He smiled contently as he took it out of the bag he was carrying and turned it on to play his favorite space ranger game and turned it on. anything electrical sure didn't work here but that didn't mean That battery operated things didn't work. also he found a spell to make sure things didn't wear out and he used it to make sure his battery's never did.

* * *

Sam looked around confused she hadn't seen Danny in any of the classes she had with him and that included divination which was Danny's favorite...maybe he was sick...

OOO

"No Danny was fine this morning brooding maybe but that's nothing new." Harry said frowning. "Why you ask?"

"well he wasn't in any classes..no one has seen him all day." Sam nervously informed Harry. It was already well known that Harry had become more temperamental this year especially over things that concerned his younger brother which he was so fond of. "NO one has any idea where he is?" Harry growled through clenched teeth as he gripped his school book tightly.

Sam shook her head furious back and forth as Harry eyed her steely before he nodded. " I see." He said simply before he turned and left Sam and his two friends behind.

* * *

Malfoy stood outside the school. It was break-time and he had nothing better to do anyways. He pretended to listen to his posse as he looked absentmindedly around. He found a certain spot soon catch his interest and elbowed Crab and Goyle to get their attention. "Hey check it out Mini Potter is on top of the school." He explained pointing as the other two stared dumbly upwards. They could just make out Danny sitting cross-legged on top of the roof starring intently at a silver square like thing unaware that anyone was even staring at him.

"How do you think he got up there? Broom?" Crab asked stupidly.

"You moron there is no broom near him." Malfoy scoffed rolling his eyes.

* * *

Harry saw that there was a crowd forming outside the school and his friends and him curiously went out to investigate.

"Um..Harry..i think i found your brother." Ron stated as he pointed upwards harry followed his finger and did a double take. "What in bloody hell is he doing up there for!" Harry screeched. He left for a moment and returned with his broom.

* * *

"Die you evil zombies!" Danny ordered his gameboy. He was so focused on his game he didn't even notice his brother flying nearby. "Daniel James Potter! What the hell are you doing?" Harry demanded causing Danny to nearly fall off the roof startled. He was able to right himself just in time. "Jeaze Harry you scared me." Danny said as he clutched his chest. "Can't you see i was playing a game?" He asked holding up his game in emphasis.

"Why weren't you in class? You had everyone worried!" Harry asked angrily now only a few inches away.

"I didn't feel like going." Danny countered not really wanting to talk about it.

"Danny thats besides the point do you want to get expelled?" Harry reprimanded. "How did you get up here anyway? Magic?"

"I just did ok." Danny yelled angrily as his eyes flashed green as he glared angrily. "Why are you acting like my dad? You aren't my dad!" HE seethed and efore Harry could say anything more Danny phased through the roof angrily and without thought. His Game boy dropping unceremoniously. only to have a transparent hand shoot through the roof and grab it.

"Ok... i may not have that much experience with magic...but that's not magic...that's something else." Harry said as he stared disbelievingly at the place where Danny once sat. Danny had a lot of explaining to do.


	9. Chapter 9

review please and than i will update. kk loves you all. sorry its short.. next chapter will be longer

* * *

Danny knew it was comming.. he had done it in front of his own older brother.. what was he going to think? Was he going to hate him? He hoped not...Harry was all he had left. He felt tears sting his eyes as he floated above his bed's canopy not really worried about anyone finding him. He just stared blankly at his game boy. It was class time for most students after all. What he didn't count on was Harry skipping class.

"Winning your game?" Harry asked with a sad smile. Danny quickly wiped the tears from his eyes but still didn't look at his brother.

"I am having a few difficulties with level 38." Danny said nervously not quite sure why his brother was asking him questions like this.

" Your clever I am sure you will pass it in no time. Anyone that can Top the Weasly Twin's tricks can beat any old level 38." Harry said with a laugh at last. "Of course..not everyone has the abilities you do..Do they?"

Danny shook his head and floated down to his brother's side turning back to his other self. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked down his raven hair covering his blue eyes.

"So...how did this happen?" Harry asked strangely calm.

"Well...you know how there was an explosion that killed my adopted family?" Danny prodded to which Harry nodded. "well..i somehow halfway died that day... My whole body was electrocuted by the ghost portal and i think i may of died sorta..but since my magic though out of wack.. may of some how brought me back... halfway.. and vola i am half ghost." Danny said with a shrug.

"does anyone know?"

"well just you and my god father." Danny admitted still not looking at his brother. "Do I disgust you?"

Harry's eyes widened at that question. "Wha... what how could you ever disgust me? HELL how could you even think to ask me this?" he asked out raged. Danny shrunk back and began to cry. Harry's eyes softened at this and took him in his arms. "I will love you no matter what strange ablities you have." He assured as he rubbed circles on his small younger brothers back. Danny sniffed but smiled as he squeezed his brother harder.

Harry gently removed his brother from him and ruffled his hair. "What do you say we skip the rest of the day and go to the market and get some pumpkin juice just you and me." he asked slyly.

"Wont we get caught?" Danny asked unsure.

"Not if you go ghost and stay invisible and I use this." harry said taking out his invisible cloak. Danny smiled wide and nodded going ghost as harry put his cloak on making him invisible to even Danny. "THis isn't going to work.. now i cant even see you." He complained.

"Well than get under here with me." Harry smiled as danny complied and got under next to him. Danny tried to not snicker as they snuck past malfy who just happened to..mysteriously trip when he passed danny unknowingly. Harry only rolled his eyes at Danny knowing it was his fault.

* * *

"You better not be lying to me about this wormtounge." voldermort warned.

"No master i swear the phantom kid is None other than Harry's younger brother." Wormtounge sniveled pawing at his masters feet.

"Great now i have two worthless potters to deal with. It shouldn't be too hard to kill the gohst boy if need be.. he is after all half dead already." the dork lord mussed. "However... if i could take his ability before i kill him.. well than i would truly be unstoppable."

"I beg to differ." A voice said. the two turned to see a ghost with fangs and black and white hair glowering at them. "That boy is mine."

* * *

Danny and Harry drank their juice silently for a moment before Danny looked up questioningly. "Harry.. should i tell anyone else about this?" he asked tenatively

Harry thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. "NO one else can know about this.. we will at most till My friends.. you can trust them and Dumbledore of course but i have a feeling he already knows.. remember Danny there is a lot of untrustful people out there... you got to be careful with how you use this ability ok." Harry said firmly.

Danny nodded silently understanding what he meant. This would be their little secret.


	10. Chapter 10

**important for all readers please read**

**

* * *

**

Dear readers, i am so sorry i haven't been updating any of my stories much. I have for the past 2 or 3 months been suffering from severe bronchitis and as of recently also intestinal problems. However i am feeling better and after watching **Gravitation** and** Supernatural** seasons one thru part of season 3 i am geared up and ready to go. iu put in the review box which storys you wish for me to update the most so i can see which stories i need to start updating first.

I also have two new stories coming soon a **digimon series **2 based story starring chibi Ken and a normal aged tk and Davis. its going to be a friendship and maybe yaoi other one is a **Supernatural x Ghost Hunt** crossover.

Also another thing that is important is...please...no more anmonous reviews especially if you are going to be asking questions or leaving me a negative and pointless review. Thanks i would really appreciate it.

Sorry for the wait. Hope you all had an awsome thanksgiving and your muse is forever with you.

yours truely,

Sathreal aka Hilary


	11. Chapter 11

A short omake to satisfy you while I work on a real chapter

Danny listened studiously as Snape explained how to do a potion. He was determined to get it right this time. He didn't think he could handle another after class lecture.

"Now if you do this right you will have the perfect solution to staying awake after a late night of what i hope to be studying for your potions exam next week." Snape droned. Finally he finished and set them off do their work.

Harry stuck out his tongue as he carefully measured his ingredients only to be startled by the sound of his neighbor sneezing. He looked down and saw that some extra miliseed fell into the pot. He breathed in nervously praying nothing would explode..after a few moments when it seemed like all was ok he let out a nervous breath only for the pot to implode and a gust of smoke to come at his face just as he let out a breath. A moment later his eyes rolled back and his body fell limply to the ground in a fetal position. Snape raised his eyes and smirked as he stepped over the student's now peacefully slumbering body.

"Too much Miliseed Potter." Snape said with out even looking down.


	12. Chapter 12

i know you all have noticed i haven't updated this story and the reason is simple. No one seems to like it anymore and i dont want to write stories that people don't like. There really is no point. SO i am discontinuing it and going to focus more on my tsubasa fanfics.

Sathreal


End file.
